Loving A Prince
by Prime's Little One
Summary: A giftfic for YugixYamiyaoilover, my first reviewer! Set in Ancient Egypt. Blindshipping! Pharaoh Atemu notices a slave, and they become friends. Atemu makes the slave a Prince, because falling in love was never the plan.


Loving a Prince by Prime's Little One  
>A Giftfic for YugixYamiyaoilover, my first reviewer<br>Pairing: AtemuxYugi (Blindshipping); hinted- (Ancient)Puppyshipping (SetxJou)  
>Genre: RomanceFriendship  
>Request: Show a Pharaoh's love for his prince (Yugi) whom used to be a slave, but somehow Atemu wanted him to be something more. Most people did not agree with it, but since Atemu is Pharaoh, he does everything he can to protect Yugi. Even make Yugi a prince instead of a slave.<br>A/N: This is a Giftfic for YugixYamiyaoilover, for being my first reviewer ever! She has been kind enough to review not only my first story, but all three of my stories! So this is dedicated to her, as a thank you! And I'm terribly sorry this is late, but like you said, the longer it takes, the better it is! So, without further ado, here it is!

Atemu sat on his gilded throne, bored completely out of his mind listening to his cousin, Priest Set, drone on about military strategies. Not that he thought strategies were unimportant, but the young Pharaoh had been listening to the extensive plans for the past three hours. He stifled a sigh and sat up straighter. Honestly, how long could someone go on about the city's defenses versus Tomb defenses, and how to improve them all? Ruby red eyes roamed the throne room, searching for something, anything, to hold his attention as he listened to plans that undoubtedly needed no input from him to work.

As his eyes slid past the window into the inner courtyard, Atemu's attention was riveted onto a pair of servants walking in the garden. More precisely, his entire focus was glued to the smaller slave walking next to one of Atemu's servants. The slave had tri-colored hair set up in spikes almost exactly like his, but where Atemu's was crimson, the slave's was violet, and the slave's hair had a few more golden lightning bangs then the Pharaoh's own hair did. Pale skin showed that either the young boy-for it was undoubtedly a boy walking along- rarely got out in the sun, or that his skin never darkened in the sun.

He was slender, and walked with an innate gracefulness, seeming to flow over the ground behind his companion. Small hands were clasped behind his back, thin arms led to gently curving shoulders and a lovely, slim neck. The Pharaoh could see part of the slave's face, enough to know that he was as delicately featured there, as he was elsewhere. Atemu couldn't see the slave's eyes, but knew that they would be just as beautiful as the slave himself. The only imperfection upon the slave, in the Pharaoh's eyes, was the thick bronze slave bracelets, engraved with the glyphs of Atemu's station, marking the boy as one of his slaves.

Atemu followed the two walking through the inner courtyard intently, mesmerized by the innocent beauty of the slave. He distantly wondered when the boy had come, before deciding it was recently. If the Pharaoh had seen the boy before, he would definitely have remembered! When the two in the courtyard had made it to the other side and entered the hallway there, Atemu returned his gaze to Set, and pondered where the boy would be stationed, and what his name was.

(AtemuxYugi AtemuxYugi AtemuxYugi)

Sighing as he stood up, Atemu thanked Ra for the tenth time as his cousin finally left. Not that he didn't love his cousin, he did. He just couldn't talk about military topics for four hours straight unless there was some threat to be addressed. The teen ran a hand through his tri-colored hair as he walked out the back door of the throne room, the one that led to a hallway leading to his private rooms. He needed to rest after having his brain melt into a useless puddle from his cousin's ingenious yet tedious plans for city defenses.

An image of the new slave flashed in his mind, and Atemu decided to change destinations, heading towards the offices of the Palace Slave Master. He was the one whom bought new slaves regularly, and he assigned all slaves to their duties. He would know who the rather fetching slave was, and where he could be found. Two hallways down, Atemu turned left, following the new corridor a ways, before he took a right. This hallway had several doors, all leading to offices for his higher ranking servants. The third door from the entrance was the Slave Master's office.

Atemu strode towards the door and opened it, finding the man inside, reading a sheet of papyrus. The rather rotund man looked up, frowning, before he jumped up, eyes wide, and knelt in front of his king. "My Pharaoh, this is an honor! May I ask what brings you to my less than worthy presence?" He groveled, eyes down and head bowed. Atemu nodded approvingly, even though the man couldn't see it. Although he hated formalities, even he was forced to obey them in public, and besides… Atemu didn't particularly like the Slave Master. Rather greedy, and malicious to the slaves, he thought.

"I saw a slave walking through the inner courtyard today. One I had not seen before, so I know I did not purchase him. I require his name and station." Atemu ordered. He absently noticed the Slave Master seemed to be surprised, if the stiffening of his back and shoulders was any clue, and even the Pharaoh's guards, although better at hiding their emotions, gave off the slightest hint of shock. Why would the Pharaoh even deign to notice a slave, unless angered? The man bowed slightly lower to his king. "I would be glad to give the information required, my Pharaoh. If I may have but a description of this slave, my King?"

Atemu gave the man a description, keeping it simple and unrevealing of anything more. The man shifted and asked, "My liege, may I check my records? I believe I remember who the slave in question is, but I would like to be certain." Atemu gave permission and the man stood, keeping his eyes down, and never turning his back on his Pharaoh. He rifled through several sheets of papyrus before finding what he was looking for. "His name is Heba, my King. He has fourteen summers, and he was given to the dancers because of his slim build, and rather pretty face. He should be in the main Entertainment Hall, starting his training."

Atemu nodded and turned sharply, striding down the hall and back to his rooms to think. Upon reaching his doors, he gestured for the guards to remain at the doors and entered, heading to the balcony attached to his rooms. Leaning his arms on the railing of his balcony, the teen thought about what he knew of the slave-Heba. He thought of the boy's build, his features and gracefulness, and the somewhat uncanny resemblance between the two of them. 'Fourteen summers, huh?' Atemu thought. That made him about two years younger than the young Pharaoh, Atemu himself having seen sixteen summers.

Thoughts of the slender boy performing dances for him, dressed in the traditional flowing dancer's garb ran rampant through his mind. Finding the images appealing, Atemu decided to let the boy continue there, instead of changing his duties. He spent the next ten minutes just looking over the Pharaoh's Garden, a private garden that few were allowed entry into, before heading back to his rooms to look over a few scrolls that needed his attention. Two hours later, Atemu rolled his shoulders, trying to loosen the muscles that had stiffened up as he sat bent over the scrolls. A knock on his doors grabbed his attention.

"Enter." He commanded, sitting straight up at his desk. One of his personal slaves entered, head bowed, with the robes Atemu was to wear to the nights dinner. "My most Honorable Pharaoh, you wished me to bring you a change of clothes for the feast tonight." The slave spoke, kneeling on the ground and keeping his Pharaoh's clothing from touching the floor. To let the Pharaoh's clothes touch the floor was to give great insult to the Pharaoh, basically telling him that you cared nothing for his possessions. Atemu nodded at the man, and stood, gesturing for the male to set the robes on his bed and leave. Doing as he was bid, the male slave stayed bowed, his eyes on the floor, as he backed to the door and shut it on his way out.

As soon as the door was closed, Atemu strode to his bed and disrobed, leaving his clothes in a heap on the floor, and pulled on the crimson silk robes he had chosen that morning. Switching his everyday palace sandals with his golden formal sandals, Atemu checked his arm bands and headdress, before striding to the door and pushing it open, the guards in front of it falling into step behind him as he walked to the dining hall. The guards at those doors bowed and opened the doors for him, letting Atemu in, his stride unfaltering. How he hated these feasts!

(AtemuxYugi AtemuxYugi AtemuxYugi)

Months had passed since the day Atemu first saw Heba, and he found himself longing to see the lovely slave again. Oh, he had seen the slave walking the inner courtyard, or through the myriad halls in the Entertainment Hall, but never more than a glimpse, and never up close. The young Pharaoh found he could not get the younger slave out of his mind, his thoughts and dreams consumed with the boy. He continued ruling his country well, that was certain, but whenever he let his guard down, that gorgeous boy seemed to flow into his mind and fill his entire being with thoughts of Heba.

As the seasons changed, it became more apparent that the boy whom looked like a smaller, paler, more innocent version of the Pharaoh became entrenched in said Pharaoh's mind. Atemu didn't mind the intrusion, he was glad to have something to occupy his time with, and thoughts of the delicate slave were no more a hardship for him than breathing was! The Pharaoh's slight obsession with the boy was never found out by anyone, as he made sure he left no clues. He never asked about the boy again, and whenever he caught a glimpse of the pale skin and tri-colored hair, he made sure his expression-facial and body- showed nothing of his feelings. However, all of this was about to change. There was another feast tonight, and dancers from the Entertainment Hall were going to perform all throughout.

Atemu was dressed in royal violet robes, golden armbands and headdress gleaming against his darkly tanned skin. The silk of his robes draped elegantly around him as he sat on his chaise. Several groups of dancers had performed, each group more graceful than the last. The musicians continued playing, even during group changes, somehow managing to bridge one song into an interlude, and then into the next song needed without any difficulty. Atemu made a mental note to commend the Musicians on hand. As the next group of dancers came in, the melody being played changed into a slow, rhythmic beat, one that was intended to gain attention gently but firmly, and keep it.

The dancers were grouped tightly together, all dressed in emerald silk skirts and belly showing tunics, with green silk scarves attached to their headdresses, shrouding their faces. Darker silk slippers encased their dainty feet, all of them moving in time together with the beat. Atemu took a sip of wine from his goblet, and returned his attention to a visiting dignitary, whose name and country Atemu completely forgot. Out of the corner of his eye, the Pharaoh saw the dancers swaying and twirling to the music, still clustered closely together. As the beat increased in tempo, so, too, did the twirling and swaying of the dancers, silk scarves flowing in the air.

The music stopped suddenly, all but the beating drum going silent, and the dancers all dropped gracefully to the floor, kneeling with their faces down and their arms outstretched, the very tips of their fingers brushing the floor. All the dancers, that is, but the one that had been hidden in the middle by their dancing close together. This dancer was dressed in viridian silk leggings and vest, the edges trimmed in gold. His- for it was definitely a male dancer- feet were encased entirely of gold silk, and his face had no scarf enshrouding it, leaving his tri-colored hair the only shield between his face and the enraptured audience. Atemu's attention was suddenly and completely riveted upon the male dancer, his eyes drinking in his first up close sight of the lovely slave.

Heba moved slowly, taking only a single step for every beat of the drum, graceful and serene as he flowed around his fellow dancers. As the drum slowly upped its tempo, so did Heba increase his pace, easily picking his way around and through the kneeling dancers, not once stepping on a hand, or piece of silk. Soon, the flute joined in with the speeding drum, and Heba began to twirl and dip gracefully, still in the middle of the dancers, none of whom twitched a muscle. As the harp began to play, the other dancers rose and began to dance, this time leaving plenty of room to view the only male dancer in the group as he twirled, dipped, and leaped gracefully among them. Atemu's line of sight to the young dancer was never blocked, and he watched intently, and with growing amazement as the boy danced.

As the music rang into a crashing crescendo, the boy seemed to flow to the front of the group and dance, and when the music and dancers behind him stopped suddenly, the young boy knelt on the ground with his back arched, and arms raised to the Heavens, his face shining with sweat, but with a small smile tugging his lips. After a minute, his eyes opened, and Atemu finally found out the color of the young boys eyes. Violet gems stared innocently up at the teen Pharaoh, and Atemu found his breath stilling in his lungs. Just before those gorgeous eyes swept downwards, Atemu smiled softly at the young boy, and was pleased to find a faint pinkness to his cheeks.

The dancers all rose, including young Heba, and swept gracefully backwards out of the hall as the next group came in, but Atemu's eyes never left the newest dancer. When Heba was out of his sight, Atemu spent the rest of the feast giving vague niceties to the dignitary, and replaying Heba's dance in his mind over and over, memorizing every expression, step, and gesture he made. It was amazing the progress the boy had made in the few short months he had here at the palace. It showed he was hard working, determined, and possibly a natural. Atemu was pleased, very pleased.

That night, Atemu summoned the young dancer to his sitting room, using a discreet page boy, and waited for Heba to arrive. When he finally did, he was visibly nervous, and rather fidgety. Atemu did his best to put the younger teen at ease. "Relax. I only called you here to discuss your dancing. Have a seat." He stated gently, gesturing to a plush chair. Heba glanced nervously between the chair and his Pharaoh, before slowly walking to the chair and perching on the edge. Atemu smiled softly at him, before taking the chair across from Heba.

"How long have you been dancing, young Heba?" The Pharaoh asked. The younger boy shifted nervously. "Just since I have been here, Pharaoh." He stated quietly. Atemu nodded encouragingly and asked, "How have you found life here to be?" Heba glanced up at Atemu before his eyes slipped quickly to the floor again. "It is… pleasant, Pharaoh." He hedged. The older teen blinked, before stating quietly, "But?" Heba's head snapped up, staring at Atemu in shock before he remembered his station and quickly lowered his eyes. "There is no but, Pharaoh." He assured Atemu.

Crimson eyes narrowed, not believing that statement for a second. "There is, Heba. You are uneasy about something. Tell me." He commanded. Heba sat ramrod stiff in his chair, shoulders back and eyes lowered. "It is… silly, Pharaoh. Nothing important." Heba hesitated. Atemu sat back in his chair and gestured for the younger one to continue. The slave glanced at his Pharaoh before continuing. "I find that… I am lonely. I have no friends to talk with, and it… it's lonely." He blushed. Atemu blinked before chuckling in amusement. When Heba's hands clenched into fists, he realized his mistake. Atemu raised his hands in a placating fashion and stated softly, "I meant no insult, young Heba. I simply thought it would be something more… complicated. Believe me; I understand how you feel, Little One."

Heba's head rose again, but he checked himself before he openly stared at the older teen. "Y-you do?" He asked. Atemu nodded, his eyes glinting in understanding as a soft smile lingered upon his lips. "I do. I find myself lonely, even in the midst of a crowd." Heba blinked before offering a small, shy smile to the teen Pharaoh. "Yes, even if you are surrounded by people, it doesn't mean that you aren't alone." He said quietly. The Pharaoh nodded, understanding the statement quite well himself, before suddenly smiling gently at Heba. "How do you think we can fix that?" He asked the younger teen.

Heba tilted his head to the side, slightly confused. "Fix what, Pharaoh?" Atemu chuckled gently. "Your loneliness." He replied. Heba's eyes widened. "I-I don't know…" He stuttered. Atemu's lips quirked slightly. "I do." His deep voice rumbled. Blinking rapidly, Heba tried to figure out what the rather handsome Pharaoh was getting at. "I apologize, but I don't seem to get what you're saying, Pharaoh." He stated shyly. Atemu grinned mischievously at Heba. "Well, you're lonely, and I'm lonely, so why don't we become friends, and then we won't be lonely anymore!" His voice carried his enthusiasm for the idea, and Heba fought to keep his grin off his face. The Pharaoh's voice and expression were- dare he say it- adorably innocent.

Atemu grinned happily when Heba nodded shyly. Although he could tell something amused the teen- the sparkle in his amethyst eyes alluded to that fact- he couldn't tell what it was, nor, truth be told, did he care all that much. He only cared that he would get the chance to become friends with the lovely young boy before him. "Great! Then, when in private, you may call me Atemu, and speak your mind." The older teen smiled at the shock on Heba's face. "And you may look directly at me; I really have no care for those formalities most of the time." Heba's eyes flitted to the Pharaoh's face and away, seemingly unable to bring himself to meet the Pharaoh's eyes.

"Ah… I-I wouldn't want to take too many liberties, Pharaoh…" Heba stuttered, face red from embarrassment. "You wouldn't want to, but I would like you to. Do friends not call each other by name, and speak their minds to each other where you grew up?" Atemu asked. "They… they do." Heba said. Atemu clapped his hands together, a smile upon his face. "There, you see? When it is just the two of us, treat me like you would treat anyone else!" This statement got a slightly disbelieving look, but nothing else.

It took the next two hours for Atemu to get Heba to open up enough to discuss different topics with him, but whenever Heba remembered whom he was talking with, he grew shy, and started behaving formally again. However, they both enjoyed their talk very much, and when Atemu suggested another one, Heba agreed quickly, although shyly. Atemu walked him to the doors of his room, and, after finding out where Heba needed to go next, ordered one of his guards to see Heba quickly and safely to the Entertainers' Hall.

(AtemuxYugi AtemuxYugi AtemuxYugi)

The next few months passed quickly, with Heba going to Atemu's rooms in the evening at least twice a week, staying for several hours each time. Heba quickly grew accustomed to Atemu when it became apparent that he wasn't going to have Heba executed for treating him like a friend when they were alone. Although he was slightly worried about it, Heba never slipped up in public, always aware of how he should behave whenever the two were outside of Atemu's rooms. Atemu would sometimes need fresh air, so the two would occasionally leave Atemu's rooms for a walk in the inner courtyard, or along the halls near Atemu's rooms. During these treks, the guards would, of course, stay within sight of the Pharaoh and the slave boy he seemed to take an interest in, so the two wouldn't be able to talk as freely as they normally could.

But that didn't stop the two from talking as much as formality would allow. No, Heba would address Atemu by his title, and Atemu would be slightly stiffer, but they both understood the necessity of playing by the rules in public. After their walks, they would head to Atemu's rooms, where they would talk without prying eyes watching their every move. Over the months they grew to know each other pretty well, knowing their likes and dislikes, and bits and pieces of each others' past. When Atemu asked about Heba's parents, it was revealed that Heba used to live with his grandpa, and that Heba wasn't even his real name. When asked what it was, Heba told Atemu, and from that point on, in the privacy of Atemu's rooms, Heba was called by his given name, Yugi. (Quick A/N: From now on, Heba will be called Yugi. Rest assured that they are indeed the same people, but when slaves were captured, they would be given a new name, if their captors bothered to give them a name at all.)

(AtemuxYugi AtemuxYugi AtemuxYugi)

Atemu sighed again as he sat in another meeting with his High Priests. Priest Set, his military commander and cousin, Priest Mahado, his best magician and in charge of the Tomb defenses, and Priest Isis, his Seer and the head Priestess of Amun, were sitting at the table in front of him to his right. Priest Kysen, his Head Scribe, Priest Takan, the High Priest of the House of Life, and Priest Akori, the High Priest of Ptah, were sitting at the table to his left. They had been discussing the building of his tomb for an hour already, and Atemu was growing bored of this rather morbid topic. He wished he was in his rooms already with Yugi, discussing music, farming and scrolls, dancing, feasts, and the difficulties of listening to boring dignitaries from other cultures.

Yugi was great about listening to Atemu rant about the things that annoyed him, playing the role of devil's advocate whenever Atemu had to practice arguments for something he wanted done. Yugi also gave a commoner's opinion on how certain laws or actions would affect the people not living in the palace, and how they would feel about it. In return, Atemu listened to Yugi's comments and concerns about his daily practices, his complaints about certain peoples' attitudes, and just generally how his day had been. The two were completely comfortable with each other, now at the point were they could tease and laugh at/with one another.

The young Pharaoh brought his head out of the clouds long enough to listen to Mahado detail the first two defenses of the Anteroom and the Guard Room of Atemu's tomb. Running rampant through his mind were images of giant axes slicing down from the ceiling and across the narrow pathway, as if unleashed by the wrath of the Pharaoh himself. Guarding the exit of the main room were formidable pharaonic stone soldiers spelled to attack anyone impertinent enough to not use the proper submissive posture while approaching-I.E., keeping the right foot behind the left.

Atemu gave a small smile and a nod to Mahado, approving the set up of the first two rooms of his Pyramid Tomb. A pleased glint entered Mahado's eyes; however, he kept his face neutral as he explained the rest of the defenses of his Pharaoh's final resting place. Within the next three hours, during which Atemu paid full attention, Mahado detailed each and every defense on the way to the Pharaoh's Suite, up to and including the Queen's Hall. At appropriate intervals, Atemu asked for clarifications on some things, or made suggestions on others. Priest Mahado was very pleased with his Pharaoh's attention, considering it an accomplishment to get him to even pay attention in the meetings.

As the discussion died down, several new ideas coming to light, the High Priests straightened in their seats, ready for a dismissal at any time. When there was finally nothing left to say, Atemu nodded at his gathered Priests, thanking them for their time and input, and quietly dismissed them, his thoughts still whirling with ideas, thoughts, and half thought out plans for his Tomb defense. The young teen Pharaoh sat at the table for another hour, before standing and leaving for his rooms, sending a guard for the young page he always used to summon Yugi.

(AtemuxYugi AtemuxYugi AtemuxYugi)

Several months passed, and soon Yugi and Atemu's discussions turned to Yugi's time in the palace, which led to when Yugi was born. Upon finding out that Yugi had come to the palace a week after his birthday, Atemu planned a small feast for the two of them in his rooms, and had a gift already in mind for Yugi. He spent the next two months getting everything ready, sending for certain papers from the Scribe's, and informing the cooks what to make for dinner that night. He also informed his Priests that, in no uncertain terms, he was to be completely undisturbed that night, unless there was an invading army marching in his throne room. Atemu declined to give a reason for any of his orders.

The afternoon of Yugi's fifteenth birthday, Atemu made sure he had all of the papers correctly signed and filed, the cooks had been informed that he expected their best work, and he reaffirmed his 'do not disturb' order for his Priests. He then used the same page boy-he never did learn the young boy's name- to summon Yugi to his rooms, telling the Dancer's in charge that Yugi was to be excused for the rest of the day and night by order of the Pharaoh. Yugi arrived in a cloud of white cotton, a little uncertain why he was summoned so early.

When Atemu informed him of his private celebration, Yugi was torn between shock and pleasure. Yugi never thought that Atemu would even acknowledge his birthday, let alone celebrate it. And when Atemu revealed the feast and that he had presents for Yugi, the younger teen was even happier. The two ate dinner, and when Atemu revealed the first present, tears filled Yugi's amethyst eyes, blurring his view of the scroll he was holding. "Y-you… bought my freedom?" Yugi's soft voice was choked with the tears he was trying to keep from falling. Atemu nodded, his ruby eyes, normally harsh and cold, were soft, and almost loving as he watched his look-a-like struggle to comprehend exactly what he was reading.

"…Why?" He asked, and Atemu gave a small, gentle smile. "Because you are my friend," He stated. "And I want you to be able to live your life. The scrolls are already signed and filed with the Slavers' Hall, but I thought you might like a copy for yourself." Yugi looked up, a single crystalline tear falling from his right eye. "You signed it yourself…" He said softly, and Atemu nodded once. Yugi gently placed the scroll on the table at his side, making sure it wouldn't fall, before throwing himself at Atemu.

The Pharaoh himself was shocked, but welcomed the hug as he wrapped his arms around Yugi's small waist, burying his face in Yugi's spiky hair. As he breathed deeply, Atemu dimly heard Yugi chanting over and over, "Thank you!" He nodded into Yugi's hair, enjoying the feel of the lithe body against his own, before finally loosening his hold. "You have one more gift, Yugi." His deep voice thrummed through Yugi's body, making Yugi realize his position and blush bright red.

Yugi quickly disentangled himself from his Pharaoh, stuttering apologies left and right, before finally sitting down again as Atemu smiled gently at him. The older teen walked to another table, picking up a small carved box, and walking back to hand it to Yugi. Curious, the violet eyed boy looked at his Pharaoh before opening the box. Inside was a copper coin bearing Atemu's glyph, on a silver chain. The significance of the gift was not lost on Yugi. As a slave in the palace, wearing Atemu's glyph on a slave bracelet was a sign of belonging to the Pharaoh. A free person wearing Atemu's glyph on a necklace meant several different things, depending on the material used. A wooden coin with his glyph meant a lower ranking servant, copper was a higher ranking servant, and bronze was one of the Pharaoh's High Priests. Silver meant that you were either the Pharaoh's real family, or considered the Pharaoh's family by the Pharaoh himself, while gold was reserved for the Pharaoh's parents and his wife.

"Atemu?" Yugi questioned. "You don't have to stay here to accept it. You could leave the palace and start anew somewhere else. You could have that for protection. I just wanted you to have something that gives you my protection, Yugi." Atemu was nervous. He didn't want Yugi to leave, but if Yugi wanted to, Atemu would give him the means to do so safely. Yugi turned the coin over, and saw his name, both of them, engraved in the back. Touched, Yugi stood and hugged his friend again. "Thank you, Atemu. My Pharaoh, this means a lot to me. If it is alright, though, I wish to stay at the palace."

Atemu grinned happily, and told Yugi that it was definitely alright, and hugged him tightly back. He then held a hand out for the medallion, and once Yugi handed it over, turned the younger boy around and fastened it around Yugi's neck himself. A gentle smile tugged on both of their mouths as they sat down again. Atemu informed Yugi that if he wished, Yugi could stay on in the Entertainer's Hall, for which Yugi was grateful, as he enjoyed dancing very much. Yugi had performed at several feasts and banquets, and enjoyed the feeling of performing for dozens of people. Atemu told Yugi that he could stay a dancer, and that he would have the head Dancer's informed of Yugi's change in status. They then spent the rest of the evening and night talking, before Atemu walked Yugi to his rooms across the palace.

(AtemuxYugi AtemuxYugi AtemuxYugi)

Half a year passed as Atemu attended to various the meetings and responsibilities his station required of him. He and Yugi continued to meet together in Atemu's rooms twice a week, and Yugi performed at dozens of feasts. Yugi was starting to gain a reputation as a great dancer, and had a small following already. When it was revealed to everyone that Yugi had been freed, there were mixed reactions. Several people, slaves and freemen alike, congratulated Yugi, while others, all slaves, were jealous. Still more people, a mixture of slaves and freemen, thought that Yugi was getting above himself, getting himself freed and then becoming a high ranking servant.

Yugi's attitude towards people never changed; he was still as kind hearted and gentle as ever, just as willing to help others as he was when he was a slave. Yugi was intensely grateful towards Atemu for freeing him, and would occasionally thank the Pharaoh out of the blue. His older friend always smiled and said, "You're most welcome, Yugi." Atemu and Yugi grew, if possible, even closer after Yugi's birthday, both of the teen boys grateful for the other one being in their life. By this point, almost everyone with any rank that lived permanently at the palace knew that the Pharaoh was attached to the young dancer, and several of the Pharaoh's servants and Priests were concerned about the ramifications, but could do nothing.

Only a few of Atemu's High Priests showed any concern about the relationship between the young Pharaoh and his servant. Priestess Isis and Priest Takan knew nothing of the boy, and thought that he was using the Pharaoh to gain status and/or power. Surprisingly, Priests Set, Mahado, Kysen, and Akori were steadfastly neutral. They had each observed the boy in question, and had him investigated in their own ways, and each were satisfied that he wasn't using the Pharaoh, but each were keeping an eye on the relationship.

Atemu heard any concerns brought before him, and did his best to ease his High Priests' minds, but otherwise, did nothing. He refused to drop his friendship with Yugi, and he knew that Yugi wasn't using him. He had no doubt that the younger teen was sincere in his friendship. And though some servants gave Yugi a hard time, his optimistic attitude on life kept him from getting depressed, although he did get upset from time to time when people were particularly cruel. Atemu and Yugi told each other everything, and were a united front against those people, admittedly a lot, who were against their friendship. But even worse were the people who congratulated Yugi, thinking him a genius for getting close to the Pharaoh. Yugi always told them he wasn't using Atemu, however, both Yugi and Atemu knew that if they really thought that Yugi was using Atemu, nothing they said would change their minds.

Weeks and months passed, with Yugi saving everything he was paid as a dancer, saving up for Atemu's birthday. When it came, Yugi had sweets from the market that he had tried before with Atemu and they both liked, and three boxed presents. They were relatively expensive, but Yugi thought that Atemu would like them, and he was right. Atemu loved the small ivory brush, comb, and mirror set. They were small, but delicately carved and intricately engraved. The handle of each had a small lapis lazuli embedded within. Atemu was shocked at the expense of the gift, as ivory itself was semi expensive, and lapis lazuli was a precious stone, and so very expensive. He didn't ask, but Atemu thought Yugi must have assumed extra chores to be able to afford such a gift. So the Pharaoh treasured the set, and thanked Yugi repeatedly, a huge smile on his face.

As time passed, the two became close, with Yugi working hard in the Pharaoh's service, and the Pharaoh working one project or another for his country. They made sure that they met together for at least an hour twice a week, but mostly they were extremely busy with their different schedules. Soon enough, it had been a year since Yugi had been freed, meaning that it was Yugi's sixteenth birthday. Atemu had another dinner planned, and several gifts for his younger friend. The older teen had purchased several bolts of silk in colors complementary to Yugi's complexion to be made into outfits for the teen's performances so that he didn't have to borrow another dancer's costume.

Atemu had also gotten Yugi a few gold bracelets, the thin bangle type that are made to jingle when moved a lot, and a few bolts of fine linen to be made for clothes for every day wear. Yugi was still wearing the rough spun cotton clothes that were provided for him when he was a slave, and he had complained once about the itchiness of said clothes, so Atemu thought he might like this. He already had two sets of everyday clothes made up for Yugi so he could quit wearing the cotton trousers and tunics immediately.

That night, Yugi was pleased with and grateful for his gifts, he once again hugged Atemu, which the teen Pharaoh of course returned. Both felt extremely comfortable in the embrace, and didn't want to let go. They stayed that way for several minutes, before Yugi reluctantly let go of his Pharaoh. He was gratified that Atemu seemed just as reluctant to let him go as Yugi was to let go of Atemu. Shuffling over to his seat, Yugi felt the heat in his face and blushed even more, making his older friend chuckle deeply. Of course, the teen Pharaoh also had a tint of red across his cheeks, but Yugi was too embarrassed to look up at the eighteen year old Pharaoh. The two teens stayed up for hours talking, laughing and teasing each other about one thing or another.

(AtemuxYugi AtemuxYugi AtemuxYugi)

Months passed in relatively the same manner, with only one difference. The embrace on Yugi's birthday was always at the forefront of their minds, causing both to blush frequently, although, Yugi was always redder than Atemu was because of his naturally pale skin. They both pondered why they would blush, questioning the racing hearts and excitement being in the other's presence caused. In the months after Yugi's birthday, and before Atemu's rolled around, Atemu realized what it was, exactly, that caused his blushes, racing hearts, and excitement. He alternately cursed his luck, and thanked Ra that he fell in love with Yugi. He, however, had no clue how Yugi felt about him (A/N: Isn't that always the case? LOL).

Atemu's birthday came and went, with a small celebration in Atemu's suite after the larger, more public feast in which Yugi performed. Yugi gave Atemu a sharp, silver dagger with an ivory handle, engraved with glyphs for a long, healthy life, protection, love, and justice. The dagger was extremely well made, and came in an expensive, well oiled leather sheath attached to a leather belt. Although it cost Yugi most of his savings for the past year, he felt it was money more than well spent, and Atemu loved it. He wore it every day, and took great care of it. There was another long hug that night, before they left to walk Yugi to his rooms. Neither one wanted to let go, but they had to, and so they did.

During the past year, the High Priests had all kept an eye on Atemu and Yugi's relationship, and Isis and Takan grew more displeased every day. The other four were more understanding of their Pharaoh's friendship with Yugi, and even though they didn't approve of a relationship with a servant, if the Pharaoh and Yugi were discreet, they would ignore the difference in status. Priest Set was very understanding, as he himself had a relationship with someone. A certain blonde haired, blue eyed Guardsman in Atemu's Royal Guard, to be specific.

Atemu dealt with the complaints of Isis and Takan, and the cautious acknowledgements of and the pieces of advice from the other Priests of his growing relationship with Yugi. He hated that he couldn't decide to be with someone and just be with them without having to worry about how his Priests would take it. He hated that his private life wasn't private. But that was the price of being the earthly God of his people. And so he dealt with the problems being the Pharaoh caused for his private life, and he did what he could.

Feasts and banquets were held, in which Yugi danced in all of them, gaining even more of a reputation, and each time he saw Yugi, Atemu quietly admired how graceful and beautiful Yugi had become in just two years and some months of dancing. During this next year, Atemu quietly began several preparations for an event he had planned, getting help from Priests Set, Kysen, and Mahado in various parts of his plan. All three knew what he planned to do, and all three supported him in his decision, although they did caution him about going through with it. But Atemu was adamant, and within a year, all the preparations were made, papyrus sheets signed, and everything settled.

On Yugi's seventeenth birthday, Atemu summoned him early in the morning, Set, Kysen, and Mahado having offered to take care of any problems that may arise that did not absolutely have to have the Pharaoh's attention. Yugi arrived in light blue linen tunic and trousers, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Atemu ruthlessly crushed the urge to 'Aww!' at Yugi and smother him in a hug, and instead led him to a table filled with breakfast. He could not, however, deny the smile from forming upon his lips as the adorable teen yawned widely, blushing slightly over being so obviously tired in front of his friend.

The two ate breakfast quietly, having a light conversation in hushed voices. After breakfast, Atemu led Yugi to a desk where they both sat, and Atemu grew serious. Yugi, noting the change in his friend instantly, was curious and slightly alarmed about what caused such a change in the older teen. Atemu smiled reassuringly at his friend, telling Yugi that it was just something he needed to discuss with Yugi. Yugi nodded, and Atemu started detailing what he had been working on for the past year, with Set, Kysen, and Mahado's help. When he was finished, Yugi was silent and Atemu was nervous. "Well?" He asked.

"You… made me a… a Prince?" Yugi asked, shell-shocked. Atemu nodded nervously. "Well, you need to sign the papers, but everything is drawn up and prepared for you to take the title immediately. Mahado has offered to teach you everything you need to know to be a Prince, and Set already has some guards lined up, ready to defend you should you need it… And Akori has already designed your seal, and robes of state, and everything… That is, if you want to be a Prince. You don't have to… We won't make you, Yugi…" Atemu trailed off, realizing that he was rambling. Yugi was stunned. He hoped… But it wouldn't do to get his hopes up, so he decided to ask.

"Why, Atemu?" He asked. "Not that I'm not honored, because I am. I just… Don't know why." Yugi clutched his hands together nervously. Atemu nodded at Yugi and said, "Well… Besides the fact that you're my friend and I want you to have the best life possible…" He hesitated before saying it, dreading Yugi's reaction if he didn't feel the same. "Before I continue, Yugi, you must know that you shouldn't feel obligated about anything. I'm offering you the status of Prince no matter your reaction. I will not require anything from you except the promise of secrecy, and the promise to at least consider continuing our friendship." Atemu asserted. Yugi blinked, startled, before nodding quickly.

"Yugi… I love you. I think I have loved you since I first saw you, but I only realized it nearly a year ago. You don't have to return my feelings, but… just know that I love you?" After several minutes of silence, Atemu stood up from his chair and walked to his balcony, facing away from Yugi. The Pharaoh's movement brought Yugi out of his shock induced coma, and started processing what his older friend had said. 'He loves me? He… Atemu, my friend, my Pharaoh, loves me? I can't believe it! But… he wouldn't lie to me. He would never lie to me… And he would never tease me about something so serious… So if this isn't a joke about my feelings then…' Yugi stood up suddenly, causing his chair to scrape across the floor.

Atemu heard Yugi's chair scrape backwards, and tensed, clenching his fists and closing his eyes. When small arms wrapped tentatively around his waist, Atemu's eyes shot open, and he inhaled sharply. "Yugi…?" He whispered. A small body was pressed to his back, and he felt it as the other nodded, the side of Yugi's face resting gently between his shoulder blades. "You… said you loved me." He heard his little look-a-like say softly. "I do." Atemu assured Yugi quietly. He felt it as the younger teen took a deep breath.

"I… love you… too, Atemu. I have… for a while. I thought… I thought you knew and were… teasing, but… You wouldn't tease me about something like this. If you really do love me… Then rest assured that I love you too." Yugi stuttered. His voice faded in and out… but Atemu heard everything his little Yugi said. Atemu's heart pounded rapidly in his chest, and his breathing increased exponentially. He turned around slowly, letting Yugi adjust his arms around Atemu's waist. Once he was fully turned around, Yugi's hands clenched in his cloak, and Atemu looked down into Yugi's eyes, searching them for the truth about what Yugi told him. Upon finding only sincerity in his little Yugi's violet eyes, Atemu's own crimson ones gleamed happily.

Wrapping one arm around Yugi's waist, and placing his other hand on the back of Yugi's head, Atemu leaned down and placed his lips upon Yugi's. Gently moving his lips against the younger teens, Atemu kept it chaste, but that by no means made it less arousing. Especially when Yugi made that little mewling sound at the back of his throat. Things were getting rather heated when Atemu broke away, needing a brief respite. "Yugi… We really ought to make a decision about those scrolls…" He panted. Yugi nodded, catching his breath, and allowed himself to be led back to the desk with the papyrus scrolls.

Atemu told him where to sign on each, and within an hour and a half, as they had to take breaks to kiss again and again, Yugi had them all signed. Since Priest Kysen had already signed them as witness, and Atemu had signed them as Pharaoh, they would take effect immediately. After all the papers had been signed, Atemu led Yugi to his couch and they sat down. Atemu pulled Yugi next to him so he was curled up into Atemu's side, and they sat and cuddled while they talked for nearly twenty minutes. After that, Atemu ended up kissing Yugi again, and they couldn't seem to break themselves apart.

A startled screech and a gasp interrupted them, forcing them to break away and see who had come into Atemu's room. Upon seeing Priestess Isis and Priests Kysen and Takan, Atemu stood up, absolutely furious. "Upon whose order do you dare to barge into my rooms?" He thundered. Kysen stepped back, face neutral, as Isis and Takan attempted to process the scene they had barged in on. "My Pharaoh, my greatest King," Takan's oily voice started. "We knocked, but… you didn't answer. The guards said you hadn't left your rooms… and that you had a-a male guest. We wanted to make sure… That you were safe, my Pharaoh."

Atemu glowered at Takan. "As you can see, Takan, I am fine. I suggest you all leave." Takan's rather pinched expression became taut with indignation, and Isis' face blanched beneath her tanned skin. "B-but my Pharaoh! You were… being defiled!" Isis exclaimed. "By a servant!" Yugi blanched, Kysen raised both eyebrows in surprise, and Atemu's dark expression paled in comparison to the positively murderous expression he now wore. "I was not," He stated darkly. "Being defiled. In fact, I quite remember being the one to _initiate_ the contact with him. _I_ was the one who kissed him first. _I_ was the one who started this relationship. _I_ am the one to blame. _Not_ him. And he is not a slave. He is a _Prince._ Do you understand, Priestess?" The temperature in the room was positively glacial, Atemu was so furious. No one talked about Yugi that way! No one.

"A… a Prince, my Pharaoh?" Isis stuttered. Takan frowned. "He was not a Prince this morning. How is it he came to be one now?" He asked. At this, Kysen cleared his throat. "My Pharaoh, if I may explain?" He asked, bowing to his king. Atemu nodded at him, teeth and fists clenched tightly. Kysen turned to the other Priest and the Priestess who were looking at him like they never saw him before. "You see… For the last year, I have been working with the Pharaoh on getting all the necessary documents together for young Heba here to become a Prince. Earlier this morning, I arrived here in the Pharaoh's rooms with the scrolls necessary, and watched the Pharaoh himself sign them. I waited as our great Pharaoh summoned Heba- Pardon me, _Prince_ Heba-, and when he arrived and signed the scrolls, I signed them. At which point I left to leave the Pharaoh and young Prince alone."

That was not what happened, but Yugi and Atemu remained silent, Yugi out of the hope that Atemu knew what he was doing, and Atemu out of a mixture of reasons. Number one, he was still angry about how they talked about Yugi, two, he knew Kysen was helping him, so he didn't blow his cover, and three, he was quietly admiring the quietest Priest lie to the faces of two of his fellow Priests for his Pharaoh's sake, and obviously enjoying the opportunity.

Isis and Takan's faces paled as they realized that Yugi-or Heba as everyone besides Atemu knew him- now had power over them, and could command that they go jump into the Nile. As Atemu was an only child, and his parents were dead, Atemu was the only one whom could negate a command from Yugi. And in the state he was in, they highly doubted he would negate a command to jump in the Nile River right now. Silently they bowed to Yugi, and then gave a deeper bow to Atemu, and kept their eyes lowered as they asked forgiveness for their mistake.

Atemu looked over his shoulder at Yugi, who looked up, confused. Atemu raised an eyebrow, and Yugi had a look of comprehension before he nodded, looking at the two regretful Priests. Atemu looked back at Isis and Takan. "If you ever insult Prince Heba again, I will personally see to it that you are punished severely for your crimes. An insult against Prince Heba will be taken as an insult to me." With that, Atemu walked over to his desk and opened a drawer. Reaching in, he pulled out some sort of necklace; all that was visible was the golden chain.

Atemu walked behind Yugi and undid the clasp for his copper necklace, removing it from around Yugi's neck before dropping it onto the couch beside him. He then reached around Yugi and dropped the chain around his neck and pulling back to fasten the clasps. As he did, Yugi heard the stunned gasps of Isis and Takan, and took in the slightly widened eyes of Kysen. When Atemu placed both hands upon his shoulders, Yugi looked down and gasped, his eyes the size of saucers.

Atemu had placed a golden coin with his glyph on a golden chain around Yugi's neck.

A/N: I know I ended it kind of suddenly, but I think the last line has more of an impact that way.

Yugi: I like it!

Bakura: You like everything. *rolls eyes*

Yugi: I do not… *looks to Yami* Do I?

Yami: Of course not, Ore no Chibi Aibou. *to Bakura* Stop being a bastard to Ore no Aibou.

Bakura: Make me.

Marik: *At the same time as Bakura* What does that even mean!

Yami: *to Bakura* Fine.

A/N: Ore no Chibi Aibou* means My Little Partner, basically. And Ore no Aibou means My Partner. Please note that I don't actually speak Japanese, I know very little. I'm just taking the things I do know and piecing them together.

Yami and Bakura: *are fighting*

Marik: *is watching with popcorn*

Yugi and Ryou(who just popped in): Yami/Bakura! Stop fighting this instant. *tears up*

Yami and Bakura: *rushes to their respective Hikari's side* I'm sorry Aibou/Hikari.

Yugi and Ryou: It's fine Yami/Bakura. *Turns to Audience* PLO-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or its characters.

Marik: *walks off muttering* Thank Ra for that.

A/N: Quick edit, thanks to Olihime for correcting me on how to say My Little Partner. I thought it was Mou Chibi Aibou, but she said it was Ore no Chibi Aibou. So thank you for that!


End file.
